


Why Hate?

by archosaur_automaton



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian politics, M/M, Minific, anti-colonial sentiments, tamrielian politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archosaur_automaton/pseuds/archosaur_automaton
Summary: A Breton and an Argonian discuss hatred for one's enemies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Why Hate?

A Breton and a Saxhleel – an Argonian, as they are known by the ignorant – were eating supper at a tavern near Cheydinhal. The two were merchants, and often crossed paths in their travels. They had developed an amicable relationship and enjoyed each other’s company greatly.

That evening, as they ate, a group of sell-swords came in, mercenaries clearly looking for work. As they sat down, one of them – a lithe Dunmer with a wicked-looking short-sword at his hip – bumped into their table, knocking over the Saxhleel’s ale and spilling some down his front. The Saxhleel stood, and the two glowered at each other, before the Dunmer scoffed and rejoined his party. The Saxhleel sat down, wiping his shirt and muttering under his breath. 

“What a pitiful man,” he said sadly. 

The Breton raised an eyebrow. “Pitiful? Tixtal-kahz, I thought you’d be angry! Don’t your people hate the Dark Elves?”

Tixtal-kahz cocked his head. “It’s true we’re not at all fond of them, but where did you get the idea that we hated them?” 

The Breton looked exasperated. “The enslavement of your people in Morrowind isn’t enough to make you hate them?”

Tixtal-kahz chuckled. “Ahh, see, that is where you are wrong. Think of a crop that has suffered a blight, or a tree that is all full of grubs or rot. Do you hate the infestation? When a parasite has…colonized a host, does it become worthy of hate? No,” he said in a low voice, taking a long, slow sip on his ale and glancing lazily in the direction of the Dunmer mercenary, “when something like that happens, you don’t hate the rot. You burn it to ash, eradicating every last trace.”


End file.
